


You're More than You Know

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Friendship/Love, Golden Dawn Squad (Black Clover), Guilt, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Poetry, Internal Conflict, One Shot, Post-Reincarnation Arc, Rare Pairings, Self Confidence Issues, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Recent events have made me think about a lot of things.”
Relationships: Mimosa Vermillion/Letoile Becquerel
Series: Femslash February 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February, IAmStoryteller's Best of Black Clover Fic Rec





	You're More than You Know

"Tell me, Mimosa," Letoile began as she sat next to Mimosa in the gardens, pausing to adjust her glasses before she spoke again. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Umm, where'd that come from, Letoile?" Mimosa asked, bewildered that her fellow Golden Dawn colleague would ask something like that. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Quite the forward one, aren't you?" Letoile replied. "Well, recent events have made me think about a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well, first it was when the Eye of the Midnight Sun attacked the Clover Kingdom," Letoile recounted, threading a hand through her green hair, "and I fell under magical influence, by one of the elves. I still feel so much guilt for attacking you all, for betraying y-."

"It's not your fault," Mimosa cut her off. "You were under the spell of the Reincarnation magic, and you couldn't control what happened. To answer your first question: yes, I do believe in destiny, but I believe that the people I care about are more important than what fate says."

Letoile let the Vermillion's words sink in, and she couldn't help but smile. "I'm thankful that you're in the Golden Dawn, Mimosa." She replied. "You're one of the kindest and strongest people I've ever known."

"Thank you, that's high praise coming from you, Letoile," Mimosa blushed, reaching out and holding to one of Letoile's hands. "You're one of the bravest."


End file.
